The Stranger, The Pest, and The Mustang
by Anahoney
Summary: ON HOLD! Jake comes home for the summer after his freshman year of college. He finds that while he was gone Sam had grown up and has a boyfriend that every one loves, including his family and friends.
1. Homecoming

Summery of chapter: Jake comes home for the summer after his freshman year of college

**Summery of chapter**: Jake comes home for the summer after his freshman year of college. He finds that while he was gone Sam had grown up. he also meets her new boyfriend who every one seams to like and trust, even his own family seam to love the new comer.

Disclaimer: I am writing a fan fic and not a book. So I don't think that I'm Terri Farley.

Chapter one: HomecomingJake's PoV

I pulled into my families ranch yard after a long drive from the university. Immediately I was suspicious. No one, not even my tiny mother, was waiting on the porch for me. All the horses were in the pasture and all the vehicles were in the driveway, and yet no one was out side. I jumped out of my truck and grabbed my bag from the truck bed while watching the house, watching for some form of life. I jumped when I heard a nicker from the pasture. I turned to see my faithful mare running next to the fence while bobbing her head. I laughed and walked over leaving my bag by the truck. As I walked to her I looked her over to see how she was doing since I wasn't home to ride her all the time. I nodded in appreciation. My best friend Sam had down a fine job from the looks of her. I had asked Sam to ride my horse while I was away at college because I knew that my brother's would never do it, and while my father did, he would treat her like just a working horse. While I would never tell any one else she was more than that to me. Sure I never babied her, while anyone was around, I never talked and cooed to her like Sam did, when there was some one around, but at times I swear she was the only one who understood me. Especially after Sam's accident. I shook my head patting her neck as she shoved her head into my chest. I laughed. Quickly I looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Did you miss me girl?" I asked patting her neck. I laughed again as she bobbed her head as if she agreed with me. "Well it looks like you're the only one. Don't worry girl we'll go out for a run once I get unpacked for the summer and then next week is the round up and it'll just be me and you." I thought for a minute before adding, "And about three hundred cattle."

Sam's PoV

I watched out the window of the Ely house. Quinn, Nate, Kit, and I were waiting to "kidnap" Jake and take him to a surprise party over at my house. I almost squealed when he pulled in the driveway. I motioned to Quinn to tell the other two that he was here.

"What's he doing?" Quinn asked coming back from telling the others that he was here.

"Looking to see where everyone is," I laughed again at the antiques of his mare, "and it looks like his mare has sided with us. She's distracting him." I gasped. Was I really watching Jake Ely talk to his working cowpony?

"What? What is it?" Quinn demanded from next to me.

"Nothing, nothing." I said shaking my headed and pushing him toward the living room so we could hide. Once we were in the kitchen we split up going to our hiding spots. I climbed up on the counter onto the shelve that was above the door. I lade on my stomach and grabbed the sack that we had. I looked down at Quinn who had hid in the cabinet next to the door. I almost laughed at the evil glint in his eyes. I looked over to the pantry were Kit and Nate were hiding with the rope. I shook my head when I remembered that this was Jake's mom's idea. I shook my head at the idea that I finally had permission from an adult to mess with Jake's mind. I mean he had been doing the same to me since we had first met when I was four. I stopped thinking when I heard his footsteps on the porch. I smiled and readied my self to pounce. I watched as he walked right under me. I dropped down from my perch pulling the bag over his head on my way to the ground.

Jake's PoV

I walked back to my truck to get my bag and walked up to t he house. I reached out and pulled open the door expecting to be developed in a hug immediately. I was shocked when I heard nothing. Proceeded through the door dropping my bag on the floor. Suddenly something was pulled over my head seconds before I heard something heavy hit the ground behind me. I felt someone tackle me from the side and send me crashing to the floor. I felt my hands being pulled behind me and my legs being bent at the knee. I tried to struggle out of the grasps that held me, but it was no use. I felt rope wrap around my wrists and ankles binding them together. I couldn't believe this I was being hog-tied. I felt the bag slowly being pulled over my head again but before I could turn and face my attackers to hands grabbed my face and held it straight. I saw to small hands, one with a small butterfly ring on it, come in front of my face and place a piece of duck tape on my mouth, suddenly a bandana came over my eyes and was tied tightly over my eyes. I felt something being shoved in my ears and soon all I heard was the frantic beating of my heart. What the hell was going on? I come back from school only to get kidnapped? I found my self lifted from the ground before I felt the warm summer air on my face. I was set in the back of what felt like my own truck. I wasn't so scared anymore, seeing as how my fear was now replace with the anger that I was being kidnapped using my own truck. I felt what seamed like two other people climb in the truck bed with me before the vehicle started moving. I was aware of a small hand on my right shoulder so I assumed one of my kidnappers was female. There had to be at least three of them but I was betting more like four.

Sam's PoV

I laughed once we had the earplugs in. I could se at first fear on my best friends face but as soon as we put him in the bed of his truck it went straight to rage. I climbed up in the back with Kit resting my hand on Jake's shoulder. It was a short ride over to River Bend ranch where everyone was waiting. Once there I hopped out of the truck and over to my boyfriend Ian Mathews. I smiled warmly up into his dark brown eyes and lade my head on his shoulder while we watched Jake being unloaded. Bryan and Adam sat him in the dirt in front of the barn. Adam pulled out the pocketknife that all ranchers carried and sliced the ropes on Jakes wrists and ankles before running to join the crowd of family and friends. Jake jumped up from the ground tearing the tape from his mouth before pulling the bandana off his face. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face when he saw all of us standing there, his mouth open for what I was sure to be a string of cusses and curses. He reached up and pulled the earplugs out of his ears. In unison we all shouted "Welcome Home." I stepped away from Ian and ran to him.

Jake's PoV

I was shocked when I tore the blindfold off. There in front of me was everyone I know and loved…or at least I didn't hate. My mom, dad, and brother's were all there; next to them was the Kentworthys, Darrel, Mrs. Allen, her husband, the River Bend Cowboys, Grace Forster, Wyatt and Bryanna Forster, and Sam. Wit a minute who was that with his arm wrapped around Sam? My focus was pulled back to Sam when she took a step away from the man before running and throwing her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist to keep her from falling. I felt content then, with her in my arms, her body pressed against my own. I shook the thoughts away when she jumped down. I noticed a ring on her right hand with butterflies on it. I gaped at it.

"It was you." I said increduasly looking at her as if I had never seen her before.

"What was me?" she asked her eyes as big and innocent as she could manage. If I hadn't know her so well I probably wouldn't have caught the laugh in her eyes.

"you were the one who put the tape on my mouth and blindfolded me." I said looking straight into her eyes. Then I remember the bag that had went over my head. "And you are the one who put the bag on my head." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"you know what Jake Ely? I plead the fifth." She said before stepping back to let me be engulfed by my mother.

For the rest of the night I talked to every one there about how things were going around Alkali since I had left. Finally I wondered away from Jed Kentworthy when Wyatt came over to talk about the round up. I decided to go look for Sam. I found her with Jen and Darrel and the still name less man sitting on the ground around the bonfire. Once again he had his arm around my Brat. I was surprised at the jealousy I felt. Sam and I had never been any thing but friends, the only type of love we had ever felt for one another was a sibling like love. What I was feeling seeing him with his arm around her shoulder was not brotherly. I felt like a jealous boyfriend. I shock my head before going to join my friends, Jen, and the stranger.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked sitting on the ground next to my old high school buddy.

"Not much, but man it is good to see you again." Darrel said smacking me on the back.

"Yeah well I'm here for three months, by the time fall comes you'll be begging me to leave." I said smiling at them.

"Ain't that the god awful truth." Jen said throwing her hands in the air.

"Jen be nice you know you missed Jake as much as the rest of us did." Sam said giving her friend a shove.

"So you're the Famous Jake Ely?" the guy said.

"yeah and you are?" I asked reaching over to shake his hand.

"OMG! Sorry I guys I got so worked up over seeing you again I totally forgot to introduce you," Sam said smacking her palm on her for head, "Jake this is my Boyfriend Ian Mathews. his family is helping Trudy with the mustangs. Ian this is Jake Ely my oldest friend ever." I felt the air in my chest freeze at the mention of her boyfriend. I couldn't breath. I plastered as fake of a smile on my face as I could mange as I shock the bastard's hand. He had stolen Sam from me. Wait a minute. She wasn't my Sam she was just my friend.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said. And I truly wanted it to be a pleasure.

A/N: I'm just testing this idea to see what people think if you like it then I will post more chapters, if not then I wont. So send me review's to let me know one way or another.

Ana


	2. Bordem

Summery of chapter: Jake comes home for the summer after his freshman year of college

**Summery of chapter**: Sam's bored and pulls the Ely brothers, Jen, and Ian into a camping trip none of them will forget.

Disclaimer:

Ana: the Ely's are all mine now go away and let me marvel at their glory.

JJ: what have we told you? Read the card and look into the camera.

Ana: NO

JJ: Just say the words.

Ana: No I wont. They are mine and no one else can have them. Crosses arms stubbornly

JJ: have you taken your medication today?

Ana: what medication? Pushing empty bottle behind back

JJ: Anahoney does not own any character that is owned by Terri Farley. Shakes head miserably.

Chapter two: BoredomSam's PoV

I walked around the ranch yard for what seamed like the twentieth time. I was board. I walked in the house and strait to the fridge.

"Samantha Anne! There is nothing in there that wasn't there twenty minutes ago." Gram scolded me.

"I know but I'm board. We have six days till round up and nothing to do till then." I said flopping down in the chair.

"Why don't you go out for a ride with Jen or Ian?" Gram asked sitting down with me.

"I've been riding out there so much lately I know every grain of sand." I leaned my head back racking head for an idea. "Hey gram do you think dad will let me go camping for four days?"

"I don't see that being a problem as long as you don't go alone."

"Actually I was thinking of calling Jen, Ian, and the Elys." I said walking to the phone.

"Okay that sounds fine."

"Thanks Gram." I picked up the phone and dialed Harmony Ranch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. Kentworthy I was wondering if I could talk to Jen?"

"Of course Sam. One moment."

"Hello?"

"Hey Jen, ask your mom if we can go camping for four days starting tomorrow." I instructing as soon as I heard her voice.

"Kay." I waited for a few minutes. "She asked who was all going."

"I was going to call the Elys and Ian, "then I had another brilliant idea, "and Darrel."

"Hold on." I drummed my fingers on the counter to try to contain some patients. "She said that was fine just not to do anything stupid."

"Great I'll call Ian and the Elys if you'll call Darrell." I said

"Will do where would we meat?"

"Um... What about my place?"

"That sounds great."

"Oh and why don't we all head over to deer path ranch latter so we know what all to bring like we've done before?"

"That sounds great talk to you in an hour."

"Kay talk to you then."

Three hours I was riding over to Deer Path Ranch to meat the rest of the gang. (**A/N: when I say the gang I mean the Elys, Jen, Darrel, and Ian) **I rode into the ranch yard and turned Ace out into the paddock with the small heard that had been formed by the other's horses. I walked to the barn and saw the gang all-lounging against the stalls waiting for me. They all turned and smiled at me when I entered. I walked over to where Ian was and sat down next to him.

"Will someone tell me why I was dragged here? I am not exactly happy with all of you seeing as how I don't know which of you it was who bound and gagged me last night." Jake said as soon as my but hit the floor.

"So no one has told him yet?" I asked looking at the rest of the Ely boys.

"Nope we want little Jakey to figure it out all on his own" Quinn said.

"Alright hen he will now back to the reason we are all here-"

"I don't care why everyone else is here I want to know why I was dragged, and I mean dragged, here." Jake said looking me right in the eyes. That's when I noticed he did seam to be dirtier then normal especially his clothes.

"You guys dragged him here?" I asked the Ely boys.

"Well you said that we had to bring him no matter what." Bryan said.

"And he wouldn't just saddle his horse and follow us like we told him to." Nate added onto his younger brother's answer.

"So we tied his ankles together and carefully dragged him." Adam finished. Kit had smartly kept his mouth shut.

"Back to why we are here. Jake if you interrupt me again I will personally put my boot up your ass. I am board and none of us have anything to do until round up so we are going on a four-day camp out. The reason we are here is to figure out what we will need and who will bring what." I said standing on a pile of bales of hay. I grabbed a clipboard and pen out of my saddlebag. "Now we will each need to bring our own set of clothes. We need food for all for days. Any one going to volunteer?"

"I can talk to Mrs. Allen and see if we can get some stuff from her." Ian said shrugging. He ran into the house only to return minutes latter. He nodded to me before sitting down.

"Okay so that's food. We each need to bring a sleeping bag for ourselves. Jen can you bring tarp for the changing area slash bathroom for us?" I asked looking at her,

"Sure I don't see that as being a problem."

"Great, um Redwoods could you guys bring a couple of gallons of water for us?"

"Yeah that sounds good Sammy." Quinn said grinning up at me.

"Can every one bring their IPods so we can have an assortment of music?" I looked over at every one as they shook their heads. "Great but does anyone have a Dock so we can listen to them?"

"I can bring mine." Jake said looking like he was actually looking forward to this trip.

"sweet and last but not least we need a first aid kit just incase any of us get hurt."

"I have one back at the shop that I can bring." Darrel said his arm around Jen's shoulders.

"Great that's everything. We can meet here after we do what ever our parents have lined up for us and leave once we're all here." I said looking over the list I noticed that we had every thing. I quickly jotted down the list four more times.

Camping List

Clothes-every one

Sleeping Bag-everyone

Food-Ian

Tarp-Jen

First Aid- Darrel

Water-Elys

Health Shit-Sam

IPod-every one

IPod dock-

I handed every one a copy of the list, said my goodbyes and went to fetch my horse looking forward to the next couple of days.

A/N: I hope it is as good as the first chappy. Review. Till I get ten reviews I wont up date and that is my final ruling. So go push the button and give me your soul… um I mean review. He-he. 

Ana


	3. AN

Ok So nobody Kill me but I am taking a brake from all FanFic Writing. I will Try To Get Back to It at a Latter Date but right now I'm working on four novels, where at least two of them are part of a seven book series. I am trying my hardest to finish at least three of them in the next year and find an Agent to represent me so I can get published. Also over the summer I'm hoping to drop a lot of weight, so I can look good for when I get my pass port so that I can go to Germany in 2010 with my grandma. Also I'm spending a lot of time taking care of my god child who was born just a few months ago when ever her mom asks me to. So as you can see I have a lot on my plate and I don't really have time to work on my FanFics, when I am able to come back to it however I will start by editing every chapter and when all the current chapter's come up I will add the new ones. For those of you who read multiple stories of mine here is the order that they will be finished in:

Two Worlds, One Fantasy

Knightly Wonders Academy

The Stranger the Pest and the Mustang

Then finally I will write, Story of A Malfoy

Once again thank you to what ever Loyal reader's I have left, I do not blame those who have given up on me. You will see progress when I can give it to you.

Thanx Bunches

Anahoney


End file.
